Heretics Wrath
by weasel AKA boundedsumo
Summary: Spartan 117, has been recovered by the UNSC Heretic's wrath and is now on his way back to Earth, only question is, will he get there before the covenant?


**A/n: hello, this is Weasel AKA boundedsumo, and this is my very first short fanfiction,**

**read and enjoy!**

**Halo: Heretics Wrath**

/System check, course change/Engines check, Engines at 89% operational capacity/Stealth field at 2% operational capacity/Magnetic Accelerator Cannon On line, 80% charge/All reserve power on line/Hull integrity...46.98%/Slip space core severely damaged, 38% operational capacity/Hull breaches detected on decks 14, 25, 190, and observation decks 25, 46, 79, and 10/starboard weapons at 2% operational capacity/ System check complete.

As tech officer Rodger looked at the computer terminal he ran another systems check on the navigation Core, he and the rest of the crew on the Heretics Wrath knew the penalty of disobeying the Cole protocol. When the covenant arrived at Quin Mega III the Heretics Wrath was already going to jump out of the system but they took a direct hit in the Bow of the cruiser that went right through the engine room and knocked out life support on 5 lower decks. "Rodger, this is Kiari, did you complete the report," "yes Kiari I did" Rodger said. "You look tired Rodger, You can stop your shift now if you'd like" Kiari said softly.

"You know I can't do that" Rodger sighed "Your happy because?" "oh I'm just in a good mood" she said. Kairi was an AI, and like all AI's were based on a human mind and Kiari was the smartest, childish, and the most playful AI he'd seen. "And for some reason I also feel kinda nervous and I don't know why" Kiari said and Rodger looked up to the screen that held her image, also like other AI's, she was dressed to what ever the creator wanted and Kiari was dress like regular cloths, plain t-shirt, jeans, and black tennis shoes. Her features were young, she had green eyes, brown hair, and a trait Rodger always had admired was the fact that she gave a kind of loving look when she wasn't in a bad mood and she usually never is. She was also 2 years old which meant she was made two years ago but she looked like a regular 17 year old young woman. "Stop staring at me, its creepy" she said in a playful and serious tone. "hmm, I was just wondering why you were still here, shouldn't you be off running calculations with Randy?" Randy was the older more serious AI that didn't really like Kiari, probably because she acted more like a regular person than an artificial intelligence and said that she didn't belong on this ship. "He doesn't like me much and I like spending time with you Rodger" Kiari said while frowning, Rodger put his index finger on the screen and with a fast sliding motion threw the report on the screen where Kiari was and she stored it in her memory banks. "I need to work, run along now" he said and Kiary disappeared from the screen.

Captain second class Thomas Richardson look at his crew and spotted the communications seat that was empty and sighed, Lang was in medical from a concussion when the high energy plasma hit the ship. They all had just escaped from the covenant barely with their lives and now Quin Mega III was being glassed, it was one of the nearest inner colony planets to earth and the fact that he didn't activate the Cole protocol, his ship was now at the edge of who knows where and they had just picked up a severely damaged long sword fighter that had no engine capability and was a drift, they found Spartan 117 in the Fighter and he looked just as bad as the ship. Now they were heading to earth to help with the defense and get some repairs in case the covenant show up. Ten minutes later Thomas got Rodgers report from Kiari and before he headed down to the Ops Center he told the crew to hold on to something because they were going home in a ship with a Slip space drive that was on the shady side of sending the back half to another part of nowhere.

John felt a tug at his feet when the ship entered slip space and then he heard the ship crack and moan under severe stress, John was headed the ops center to be debriefed. At the debriefing a man who appeared to be the commander gestured him to sit down. "Master chief, I'm captain Thomas Richardson, you were stationed on the Pillar of Autumn were you not?" he asked, "yes sir, I was" Chief said, "why were you on a long sword fighter?" it was a long debriefing and after the debriefing the Captain said "that is all I wanted to know, thank you master chief, Kiari" he said and a hologram of a young woman with a happy smile appeared on a pedestal near the ops screen.

"What can I do for you captain?" she asked "send a slip space communication to earth, tell them we're coming home, oh and chief" he said before John could get out the door "yes sir" John said "can you plug Cortana in to the ship, I would like her too help Kiari and Karl with the subroutines" "is that an order? Sir" John asked "should I make it an order?" the captain said, "no sir" John said and he went to the bridge and put his hand on a pedestal, he felt Cortana's presence leave and he again felt emptiness as she appeared on the pedestal. "Even with two AI's working on the subroutines it will still take time to fix...is this ship doing a slip space jump to earth with less than half energy capacity in the slip space drive?" Cortana asked "yes,but we have it under control and it will hold" Karl said irritatedly "Hello, I'm.." "I know who you are, I accessed the files on record" Karl said again and disappeared.

"sorry about that Cortana, but Karl's almost 10 years old and will be dealt with when we reach earth" Captain Thomas said as he walked through the entrance to the bridge. "understandable, we will arrive at Earth in" Thomas was cut off when there was an explosion and the Halcyon class destroyer left slip space leaving a trail of crystallizing smoke and debris. A voice sounded over the intercom "sir we just lost our Slip drive! We also have forty casualties and a fire under control, sir" the crew man said "alright, Kiari, how long in till we get to earth?" Thomas asked "calculating...2 hours, 43 minutes, and 4 milliseconds" Kiari said sadly.

Rodger was working on the power issue when the slip drive exploded, shards of metal and fire flew every where and Rodger was in the flight path of a jagged peace of metal 4 feet long and 1 foot wide, it flew true, impaling him and he hit the steel wall with bone crushing force. "Rodger! What happened!" Kiari screamed, he got up and limped in front of the screen, looked at her, coughed, and he looked at her terrified looking face on the screen, closed his Eye's, then fell down.

Kiari saw death Thomas thought, he had seen marines with that face a Hundred times. "report" he ordered and Kiari looked up and said "Rodger is dead and I could tell by looking we are are definitely going to need a new Slip drive, sir" and John look at the view screen and sighed, he was going to see Earth for the first time and the fact that they had to wait made him more eager.

It had been a long time but when John saw a blue planet with large continents, even though it was his first time seeing it he knew where he was. By the time they got on board the Super MAC station he was in his uniform standing by his Mark 5 MJOLNIR armor and he was escorted to the armory. "Well about time, lets get you suited up shall we" said the Engineer. Fifteen minutes later he was in a new suit which looked better and felt better than his old one. "The gel layer, shield generator, and Fiber optics are totally fried, and lets not get into the power supply. Do you know how much this equipment costs son?" He said, the chief looked at him for a second then picked up the suits helmet, put it on, and said "Tell that to the covenant."

The Heretics Wrath was almost repaired and the new class 7 Slip space core was being installed and they also put Karl out of commission permanently. Thomas was looking at the new report Kiari put up when the slip space warning was activated, he looked up when the comm officer shouted "the fleets mobilizing, we have multiple contacts, putting comm on speaker" and a voice sounded on the comm "this is Fleet Admiral Harper, we are engaging the enemy" "negative, fall back and form a defensive formation around the cluster." Another said, Thomas's ship was nowhere near ready to fight but he was going to give the covenant one heck of a fight he did feel relief because they had three super M.A.C. stations

It was probably just another drill thought Farrow as he walked down the corridor, but everyone was on edge, and it got worse when the Captain's voice sounded on the intercom. "This is the captain speaking, all crew to their battle stations, this is not a drill, the covenant have found Earth I repeat. The covenant have found Earth, Captain Thomas out."

"is the M.A.C. Gun charged?" Thomas said and Kiari looked at him, "yes sir, its ready to fire on your command, I recommend targeting one of the super carriers first, sir." She said and as Thomas gave the command the ship shuddered as a ton and a half magnetized super heated round left the front of the ship and slammed into the covenant super carrier. The carriers shield shimmered, cut off, then the slug tore through the front of the ship and dug through the engines. The carrier than exploded with tremendous force as the slug hit something critical in the back of the ship and a shock wave rippled from the ship. "Oh yeah!" a bridge crew member yelled and the others cheered, "stow the chatter there's still two more left" Thomas said over the yelling and the cheering stopped. "Kiari, why are there so little covenant ships, the fleet that destroyed reach was 50 times larger." "My guess is that they didn't know that there would be much resistance." then the weapons specialist yelled "M.A.C. Is 12 percent charged sir" and Thomas was about to say something when another crew member yelled "Oh my god, they took the two of the super M.A.C. Stations!" The starboard view screen showed that he was correct, boarding craft had attached to stations hulls and left, about two seconds later they exploded and what looked like bright suns ignited and quickly dissipated. "sir, I'm seeing one of the carriers trying to get past the defenses, and the M.A.C. Isn't charged" Kiari reported. "all missile pods fire at will, Kiari, set a course right by that carrier!" Thomas ordered and Kiari snapped to it and a second later the ship turned and headed towards the covenant ship.

The Heretics Wrath had fired everything at the super carrier but it turned upside down to attack them with their main weapon, Thomas saw the carriers bow pulse a bright purple as the ship crossed over it. " sir, I can't correct the course!" Kiari said and as Thomas looked at her his vision clouded and the Heretics Wrath was melted away.

As the chief took the bomb and entered the elevator,as the headed down to airlock 451302-34697 Cortana said "I know what your thinking and its crazy," "then stay here" chief replied. "fortunately for us both, I like crazy." Cortana replied smartly and the Chief smiled, when the elevator stopped, the doors opened and the Chief took the bomb and put it by the pillar with the emergency door release to space. "What if you miss?" Cortana asked the chief stated "I won't," he then pulled the lever down, and as the large air proof doors slid open air began to speed out of the room. The bomb started to slide the chief grabbed it as it took off. A covenant Super carrier appeared in front of him and its main weapon came online. He wondered why and it became clear as another ship came right on top of the beam of light. It was the Heretics Wrath, as he came down, the carriers weapons fired and plasma tore through the Heretics lower hull and as the ship moved, the beam tore through the engines and hit the core. A second later the Heretics Wrath blew up. Once he was in the super carrier from a hole that a sword fighter opened he armed the bomb and with all of his strength kicked off and exited through the same gaping hole. He flew through space as the carrier erupted into molten shrapnel and fire, a second later he saw the An Amber Clad and headed for it.

Avery Johnson stuck a cigar into his mouth and Miranda Keys was studying a control panel when they heard a loud crash on top of them, then Johnson smiled and said "for a Brick, He flew pretty good!"

A/n: So there it is, my first fanfiction. I would like every one who read this to give me an honest review on how it was and how I could improve on my skills as a writer, thank you.


End file.
